


Ianao namako - You are my friend

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dying protagonist, F/F, Family, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Shoujo-ai, Tragedy, Yuri, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Miss Yazawa, we’re sorry to tell you, but unfortunately, the operation failed… You have about three months left…” These words were bitter. 18 years living in this world, taking care of my younger siblings and dreaming about idol, I just started college and yet. Why is my destiny so cruel?





	Ianao namako - You are my friend

_My name is Yazawa Nico. I used to be an idol during my high school life. Now, I am studying art at University._

_I have three younger siblings. My father passed away long ago. Due to that, Mother is always working and I have to take care of my sisters and brother._

“Nicocchi…” Someone’s voice was calling for me.

“What is it Nozomi?” We were sitting on a bench at the University’s campus. Nozomi, Eli and I went to the same College, but took different course. It was still in the summer. It was hot, so we sat on a shadowy spot.

“You’ve been pacing out lately. Are you sure you are all right?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She annoyed me most of the time, but yet… She and Eli are my best friends. In our high school, I had many other friends: Hanayo, Kotori, Umi, Maki, Honoka and Rin…

Honoka and Rin… The thought of these two brought sadness into my throat. It all happened about a year… Honoka got hospitalized… Rin got into a car accident… They both paced away…

We were best buds. It’s right that sometimes they were annoying. They were so dumb, but they were my friends. People even called us the “Smile trio”… And others preferred “Idiot trio”…

“Nicocchi…” Suddenly, a hand waved in front of my face. “You see. You were somewhere else again.”

“I wasn’t!” I yelled, trying to hide my sadness. She didn’t believe me. She just made a puzzled face. “Liar!”

“It’s none of your business anyway.” I finished my lunch and stood up. “Let’s go! Class is about to start.” I started walking away.

“Wait up, Nicocchi…” She panicked and quickly followed me.

[-x-x-x-]

“I’m home.” I announced as I enter the place we called “home”. It was filled with silence. I turned the light on. It was already 18:30. _Class ended later today._

I walked toward the kitchen and started cooking. At that time, my siblings walked in to greet me. “Welcome home, big sis.”

“I’m back.” I gently smile at them. “So, how was school today?”

“Sis, look at this.” Cocoa handed over a paper. She got a perfect score in Math.

I pated her head. “That’s amazing.”

With that, the three of the walked away. Their evening cartoon was about to start and they didn’t want to miss it. I returned into my chores. I decided to go with some novelettes for diner.

Half an hour later, I served diner to my siblings. Mother wasn’t still back from home. She was working really hard for us. I idolize her. She is such a strong woman.

[-x-x-x-]

We were done eating after half an hour. Mother wasn’t still back. I took the covers and started washing the assets.

It was common for me to do chores. Since Mother is always working, I have to take care of my siblings. I love my family, so I always want to do my best for them.

“I’m home.” I heard the door open.

Second after, my siblings ran to the entrance. “Welcome home.”

I peeked from the kitchen corner. I smiled at that beautiful scenery: A Mother was greeted by her loving children after a hard day at work.

I returned into my chores after a moment. The other family members went to the living room. I guess that Mother will need to change first. With that, I took an asset and put them on the table. I took the omelets I prepared for her and put them next to the asset.

“Ah, good evening, Nico.” I turned and was greeted by Mother’s usual gentle smile. She has already changed.

I smile at her. “Diner is ready.”

“Thank you.”

With that, I excused myself and went into my room.

[-x-x-x-]

 _Hein? What is this feeling?_ I brutally awoke. It was still dark outside. I fell something hurting on my chest. The pain amplified at each respiration I took. _What is happening_? My inspirations were heavy. My voice wouldn’t come out.

“Mother… Mother…” My voice was reduced into whisper. The pain became unbearable. I couldn’t understand what is happening. All I knew was that I could hear someone running on the couloirs.

“Nico! What’s wrong?” Mother opened the room of my door with a panic tone. She ran to the bed where I was laying.

“My chest… It hurt.” My voice was so low that she needed to lean closer to hear me.

“Hang in there! I am going to call an ambulance.” She ran out of the room.

I placed both hands on my chest as the pain was more intense now. “Aw…” I couldn’t hold my screaming pain now.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” I heard Cocoa’s voice from the other room.

“Mama is taking Nico to the hospital, so please stay with your brother and sister, OK.”

“But what’s wrong with big sis?” Cotaro’s voice echoed.

My vision started to blur as I fell my respiration became heavy. My hand fell. My eyes started to close… Minute after, all I could see was darkness.

[-x-x-x-]

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was white ceiling. “This isn’t my room… What happened?” My voice was husky and low.

As I was trying to remember what happened, the pain on my chest came back, but less heavy this time. I held on the hurting place and tried to stand up,, but failed.

“As I can see, you’re awake.” I heard an unfamiliar voice. I lifted my head to see a beautiful red-haired woman. I had the impression that I’ve already see her somewhere.

“This is… Where?” I had a hard time trying to speak.

“This is the hospital. I am the doctor Nishikino.” _Nishikino… Nishikino… Where did I already hear that name before?_ My thoughts were ditzy. I fell like I knew that person, but couldn’t remember.

“You are Yazawa Nico, right? My daughter always talked to me about you.” _That’s it! I remember now. I woke up last night with a huge pain on my chest and my mother called an ambulance. That doctor here must be Maki’s mother._

“Mother…? How about my Mother…?” I coughed as my chest was tightening.

“There, there…” She gently patted my back. “You shouldn’t talk yet.” She sighed. “She just went to work. You should just rest for now. Your operation is in 4 hours, so you’ll need all your strength.”

“What operation?” I looked at her with a surprised look.

“Don’t talk.” She started with a severe look. I looked down and played with my hand in defeat. “You almost got an heart attack…” Her voice softened, “…But your Mother managed to bring you here quickly. Though, you will need to be operated later.”

[-x-x-x-]

I lifted my head. I wanted to ask her something, but I was scared that she scowled me again. The doctor saw the fear in my eyes and handed over a note and a pet. “Here… Write your question here.”

I accepted her offer and started writing my question. My writing was bad. I didn’t know why but my hand was shaking. After a minute, I turned the note to her.

_“What is that operation you are talking about?”_

“Well… Your heart was wounded. I don’t know if you were already awarded but you heart was weaker that the normal since your childhood. According to your data, you had some minor cardiac problems when you were little…” The doctor explained.

I turned the note again and started writing on it.

_“What will happen if the operation failed?”_

She looked down, trying to avoid looking at me. “I prefer not talking about it. You have to rest for now.”

She was about to leave when I called for her. “Wait!” I coughed aster doing so. She turned back. I quickly took the note and decided to write another question.

_“What about my siblings?”_

“Don’t worry. My daughter is with them. You can relax for now.” She finally walked out of the room.

[-x-x-x-]

I sighed. I was now alone in the room. Since it was an individual room, it was quiet… too quiet. It was Saturday. My siblings weren’t supposed to go to school. The doctor said that Maki is with them, so I can rest assured.

It was 09:00. My operation is in one hour. I fell anxious. What if the operation failed? That question ran on my head as I was looking at the window. I was sitting on the bed; my eyes were glued to the window. I saw blue sky. It was warm. The gentle wind bruised into the room. My hair was untied. It was pretty long and the wind bruised them. I turned around and saw that already half an hour has already passed. The time is running today.

“Miss Yazawa…” A nurse has entered the room. I turned to her. She was pushing a wheeled chair. “I will help you.”

She walked near the bed and gently moved me to the chair. My body fell so heavy. I had difficulty moving… And by doing such movement, my breathing became heavy once more.

The nurse pushed the chair out of the room. I then realized that I was in a white pajama and a neon green wristband was en my hand. “This…?” I pointed at that weird bracelet.

The nurse looked at it. “It’s an identification.” That was all she could explain. I guess it’s all the explanation I need.

After about five minutes, we arrived in the front of the operatory block.

“Are you ready?” The helper asked. I nodded as response and we entered the new room.

[-x-x-x-]

I sighed for the 20th time today. It was 15:00 and no one has entered the room since the operation has ended. I wonder what they are doing… I thought about my siblings.

I could now walk. I made my go and come all around the room since they told me to stay there. I leaned against the window and looked at the scenery. I was at the 4th floor of the Nishikino’s hospital.

There was a park at the nearby. Children were playing and Teenagers were walking or resting. My mouth opened as I saw Maki sitting on one of the bench. She was holding a conned ice. In front of her, I saw my three siblings playing. I smiled.

Suddenly, Maki turned into my direction, Her amethyst eyes met my rubies’. Her way of looking has changed. There was sadness in her eyes. Honoka’s death must have hit her hard. She was still wearing black outfit, still mourning from our friend’s death. Kotori and she have difficulty moving on.

Maki gestured to my siblings and they turned to my direction. They were so far seen from this window where I was watching. They waved at me. I waved back at them. Then, they returned to their plays.

[-x-x-x-]

“Miss Yazawa…” The same Nurse from early re-entered the room. “Please follow me.”

I walked away from the window and followed her. I stood quiet. We walked toward the doctor’s office.

“Come in.” Doctor Nishikino said. I took the sat in front of her as the Nurse walked away.

The atmosphere fell awkward. “So…” I started.

“I will not turn around the pot…” She bit her bottom lips. “It’s really sad, but…” I already knew what she was about to say. Tears were already forming on my eyes. “Miss Yazawa, we’re sorry to tell you, but unfortunately, the operation failed… You have about three months left…”

These words were bitter. 18 years living in this world, taking care of my younger siblings and dreaming about idol, I just started college and yet. Why is my destiny so cruel?

My cheeks watered. I was sad for my Mother… _What will happen to her…? What about my siblings…?_ Were all I cared about.

The doctor stood quiet. I realized that her eyes have watered too. “We’re really sorry. We did our best though…” She was sobbing. “Maki just lost a friend not long ago… And now… How could I stand seeing her crying again?”

_What could I do? Why is all of this happening to us? What kind of sin did we do to be punished as such?_

[-x-x-x-]

“Nico… Sorry, I’m late. I had to work overtime today.” My Mother alongside my siblings entered the room. It was 19:45 and I was resting on the bed.

I gave a weak smile. “I’m glad to see you here.” I replied.

“That reminds me… I brought these.” She took a strawberry pie from her hand bag. “These are your favorite, right?”

The five of us gathered near the bed. Mother cut the pie in 5. We both took one. I took one bit.

“By the way,” Mother started, I lifted my head to see her usual smile. I loved that smile. I would do anything to protect it. “Your friend’s Mother is really kind. She made your treatment free and she even allowed Cocoa, Cocoro and Cotaro here. We’ll have to properly thank her.” The four of them smiled at me.

I looked down as tears fell from my eyes. I couldn’t look at them.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. How could I say it to her? I was so scared. I didn’t want to inflict them such a hard time. _What should I do?_

“Mother…” I decided to be strong. Sooner or later, they will be acknowledged of it. I whipped my tears away. “…The operation… Failed…” My heart broke as Mother’s smile switched into a sad expression.

She took my siblings out for an instant and walked back in. She ran to my side. My chest tightened as I saw her tears. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I threw myself at her. “Mother, I am sorry…”

“There… There…” She sobbed, patting my eyes, trying to comfort me and herself.

 _What are we going to do now?_ My thoughts were on my family. I cried on Mother’s embrace. I couldn’t think of anything anymore. All I just wanted was to be with my family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
